Courtesy
by ohmytuesday
Summary: Belated Yullen Valentine's Day oneshot! "Don't you know that you're supposed to return me a gift? It's common courtesy, you know." What happens when Kanda feels obliged to give his darling Moyashi a Valentine's Day present?


Another stupid oneshot! it's supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but I was slow. Oh well.  
Credits to Amber Firestar as well for helping me with this.

I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN! T_T

* * *

"Moyashi. What the fuck is this."

Allen Walker backed away slowly, gesturing with his hands that he had nothing to do with the colourful boxes of chocolates piled to the roof of a certain bad-tempered exorcist's room. Eye twitching in irritation, Yuu Kanda turned around and strode off, exuding a murderous aura. Needless to say, his way was cleared the instant he was sighted.

However, there was just one person who was stupid enough to approach Kanda when the raven-haired man was in such a foul mood. One baka usagi. Blithely running towards Kanda with both hands outstretched, Lavi found himself barely millimeters away from Mugen's sharp edge.

Pouting, he whined. "Yuu-chan! It's Valentine's Day today! Didn't you receive my presents to you?!"

"Yuu-chan? Wha— I'm ready to meet God yet! Yuu-chan!! Watch where you're waving Mugen… Aaahh!!"

"First oif all, baka usagi. DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME BY MY FUCKING FIRST NAME!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?!? Second, I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Take back all your fucking stuff from my room NOW!!!"

"But Yuu-chan…"

Thanks to a certain long-haired grump, Lavi ended up in the infirmary for the rest of Valentine's Day.

/

Returning to his room in satisfaction, Kanda prepared to throw all the chocolate out of the window. Just then, his eyes caught sight of something under all the boxes of Valentine's Day sweets. Curiously, he pulled out an antique wooden box, exquisitely carved with traditional Japanese designs.

The box was small, but surprisingly heavy and cool to his touch. Cupping it in his palm, he sat down on his bed, reaching up with his right hand to release his ebony hair from its ponytail. He was about to open the box, only to be interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

He growled in annoyance. Fuck! Couldn't he be left alone for even five fucking minutes?! Standing up, he reached for Mugen, preparing to slice the idiot who dares disturb him into a thousand tiny pieces.

Kanda yanked the door open to reveal the petite figure of Linali. He felt like punching the wall.

It was Linali, LINALI of all people, who just had to come across him when he was in such a foul mood. Linali, who was born a girl, and therefore automatically safe from his rage, not to mention Komui killing him if he even layed a finger on a strand of her hair. Why couldn't it have been the Moyashi?!

The bad-tempered exorcist shook his head violently, sending inky-black tresses flying about before they settled in a cascade down his shoulders and back again. _Fuck!_ Why did the stupid Moyashi pop up in his brain for no reason?! He was Kanda Yuu, for fuck's sake, and Kanda Yuu did _not_ form emotional attatchments, especially not with short, scrawny, naïve, annoying as hell, white-haired, totally adorable baka moyashis. _Right?!_

Damn! He was thinking of the stupid bean sprout again! Kanda rubbed his temples in irritation. What was wrong with him?! And he even thought the sprout was _adorable_! Shaking his head again, he gave his full attention to Linali, who was staring at him inquisitively, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to invite me in, or just stand there shaking your head?" The dark-haired female asked wryly. Only acknowledging her words with a grunt, Kanda shifted his stance to lean on the door frame, effectively blocking her view of his room.

Linali sighed in exasperation. "All right then, whatever you wish. Happy Valentine's Day, Kanda." She brought out a rose from behind her back and presented it to him.

She was gratified to witness the sudden panicked expression on the stoic exorcist's face. "Stop thinking too much, it's just for friendship. Besides, I gave everyone in the Black Order one."

He started in relief before schooling his features into his usual indifferent expression.

"Well?" Linali demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

That provoked a response from Kanda. "Well what?!"

"You really have no idea?" She peered suspiciously at him, then decided that his bafflement was genuine. "Don't you know that you're supposed to return me a gift? It's common courtesy, you know."

Kanda frowned in irritation. _Doesn't that mean that I have to actually prepare gifts for people?_ A funny expression crossed his face. _Fuck._

Linali was still standing outside his room with her arms akimbo and a furious glare directed at him. He seethed inwardly, cursing the idiot who made up this fucktarded Valentine's Day fiasco. _Why cant she just go away?!_ He screamed in his mind, desperately looking around his room for something suitable to fob off the Chinese girl.

His eyes alighted on the colourful heap of candy Lavi gave him. For a split second, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a miniscule smile. "Hold on."

Grabbing the first few boxes off the top of the pile, he thrust them at Linali before slamming the door close behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kanda ran his hands through his long, silky hair. Finally. He was left alone to open the mysterious box.

He made his way back to his bed and sat down. Languidly, he lay back against the pillows, simultaneously picking up the wooden box with his left hand. Rolling onto his front, the unusually serene exorcist traced along the carved designs with his finger, enjoying the feel of the polished wood, raven tresses spilling over his back and around him on the bed.

Kanda wondered who gave him the strange, oriental box. _Could it be Lavi or Linali?_ A slight frown graced his regal features. Both of them had already given him other stuff.

_That leaves only the Moyashi then_. No one else on the Black Order apart from those three would even dare approach him, let alone give him Valentine's Day presents.

At that thought, his heart skipped a beat. The swordsman's frown deepened. He was not, for fuck's sake, going to think about the damned bean sprout for no fucking reason. Firmly resolving to erase all traces of the younger exorcist from his mind, he muttered an annoyed "che" before flipping the box open.

_Dammit._ He was right. And now he had to go find the stupid sprout to give him a present back.

/

Allen Walker was in a pretty good mood. Whistling, he made his way to his favourite spot up in an oak tree in the Order's gardens.

Firstly, there was the food. The heaps and heaps of sure to be delicious food. The white-haired boy smiled in satisfaction, recalling the twenty plates of Jerry's Special Valentine's Day Dango he had for lunch. Absently rubbing his stomach, he licked his lips in anticipation of the next meal.

And the presents! Allen _loved_ presents. He received so many today that it reminded him of Christmas.

In fact, the only person who had yet to present him with a Valentine's Day gift was… _Kanda._

Allen narrowed his eyes. Really, did Kanda have to be this anti-social? The cursed exorcist let out a gentle sigh. He knew he shouldn't have bothered. _Oh well. _He shrugged, leaning forward and swinging his legs from side to side, humming a tune in his head.

Speak of the Devil. He scowled, tilting his head to squint at the dark-coloured blur advancing at an alarming rate in his direction. He sighed again, his tense expression looking strangely out of place on his childish features. There went his peaceful evening. He could already see himself disgruntledly shoving food into his mouth, in one of his rare moods. Kanda tended to have that effect on him.

Intending to escape, Allen pouted when his attempt to leave unnoticed was thwarted by Kanda's extraordinary speed. The Japanese man skidded to a halt right in front of the tree he was in, lacquered-ebony hair swaying in the breeze with each movement,

"Moyashi. Come down from the fucking tree right now before you fall!" the younger male blinked. Did Kanda Yuu just show concern for him?...

"Oi baka Moyashi, are you retarded or what? Do you need me to cut you down from there?! Come down NOW!!"

_Oh. My. God. _So Kanda did care, albeit in a very… rude way. Allen's jaw dropped as his body caught up to his train of thought. _Could it be that Kanda had finally opened up?_ _To him?!_ It was unbelievable! He felt like twirling around singing about the end of the world.

"Moyashi! I said now!!!" Kanda looked up into his eyes.

"Kanda! So you're not an uncaring bastard after all! And it's Allen, for the rec—"

He flung both arms into the air, totally forgetting that it was not the wisest thing to do considering that he was perched dangerously on a branch about two metres above ground.

Shrieking as he fell, the baka moyashi only just managed to suppress his squeak of surprise when he landed safely in a pair of black-clad arms.

"Kanda…?" the British exorcist whispered in mild shock, hands involuntarily fisting into the dark fabric clothing his knight in shining armour, as if to anchor himself into reality.

The arms surrounding him were unexpectedly gentle, cradling him close to the steady beat of Kanda's heart. Allen instinctively burrowed into the comforting warmth, still a little dazed by the near-fall. The unlikely pair remained that way for some time before the peace was broken by Kanda's ranting.

"What the fuck were you thinking, climbing up there?! What's with your unhealthy obsession with high places anyway?!! You have a brain, use it! What if I weren't looking for you?! Idiot sprout, always making me worry!..."

The almost hysterical exorcist paused for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, grudging concern shining in his cobalt blue eyes as he looked down at the child-like figure cuddling into his chest. "You scared me half to death."

Slowly, Allen turned his head to meet his gaze. The British boy smiled shyly before hooking his arms around Kanda's neck, almost like an embrace.

"…I'm fine, Kanda, thank you. You can let me down now. I have legs, you know. I'm not a bean sprout, despite what you and Lavi think. Wow, I still can't believe I was stupid enough to fall from that tree! Oh, and I almost forgot to thank you. Well, thank you, for, you know, saving me and everything…"

Allen blushed, suddenly realizing how close to Kanda he was. Dark hair fell around both their faces like a curtain, shielding them from the pale sunlight. His fingers itched to push the silky strands behind Kanda's ear. Absently, he wondered why the impatient exorcist hadn't insisted that he shut up yet.

"Che. Shut up, Moyashi. Happy Valentine's Day." Holding Allen tighter against his body, Kanda closed the gap between their lips, effectively silencing the flustered boy still in his arms.

"By the way, thanks for the box."

* * *

And there you have it. Happy belated Valentine's Day!

As usual, please review :D


End file.
